dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergei Alexandrov
Sergei Alexandrov is a Saiyan and resident of the Third Timeline. He is husband to Marron in the Third Timeline and father of Anastasia Alexandrov. He appears in the AF episode, "The Dimensions Collide!" and has his own special, "The Dimensional Hero" Biography Sergei was found in the woods by Lazuli, who later became Android 18. When Doctor Gero captured Lazuli and Lapiz (17), Lazuli begged him to spare baby Sergei. When the Androids were created and Trunks destroyed Gero's lab, 18 and 17 flew away. Sergei was taken around wherever 18 went. He was often seen defending 18. At 3, he kicked Cell when he tried to absorb 18, and it did save her for a few minutes. When he was kicked into a rock by Cell, 18 did go into a rage and attack Cell, showing that 18 has some affection for him. Heartbroken by seeing his only "family" taken from him, he spazzed out for a few seconds, his pupils vanished, his hair spiked and he turned into a super Saiyan. He now realized he was a Saiyan. Going into a tantrum, he attacked Cell with all he had until he was beaten down. As Cell was about to kill him, Krillin swooped in, grabbed the wounded Super Saiyan, and flew him to Bulma's house. At first, Bulma was reluctant to take care of Sergei while he was without 18. She knew who he was and thought he was evil as she was. Krillin told her she had no choice, and left him with her. She was rude to the child at first, but one night heard baby Trunks crying. Before she could get to him, he stopped crying. When she went into his room, she saw Sergei singing softly to baby Trunks. She realized he wasn't evil at all, and was treating Trunks like 18 had treated him. Bulma and Sergei formed a close bond, and later is seen calling her "Auntie Bulma". In the battle against Cell, Sergei helped Gohan by tearing open Cell's stomach and pulling out 17 and 18. The two are woken up by the frantic and enraged child and help defeat Cell for good. In the Super Buu era he was found training with 18 and taking on Buu. He didn't too much but at some point learned from Gohan how to become a super Saiyan 2. During the events of GT, he is first shown being forced to shop with Marron, and is carrying a stack of clothes bags. When Krillin asks him how he's holding up, he remarks "I am willing to do anything for love. But this?!" He has admitted on several occasions his affection for Marron, and does date her in the events of GT. When Hell Fighter 17 kills Krillin, 18 tells him to take Marron and get as far away as possible. He then grabs Marron and flies her to the Kame House During DBZ AF, he is shown married to Marron and father to a young Anastasia. When Xicor makes the two dimensions collide, he is confused and sees Marron in the main timeline being threatened by Xicor. He saves her and asks where Anastasia is. When she replies she doesn't know who Anastasia is, he realizes the dimensions must have collided. He helps defeat Xicor, and the dimensions go back to normal. Relationships Marron--He loves her and even married her, they are parents to Anastasia. Anastasia--He spends a lot of time with her, and once even said "I see your grandmother in you". Krillin--He is good friends with him and often hangs out. Android 18--He once remarked "You're the closest family I have." He often defended her furiously. Goku--When 18 was bent on killing him, he'd often stick his tongue out. He was only 3 though. He helped him a lot as an adult. Quotes (After someone asks why his daughter's name is Anastasia) "She's like the jewel of everything I know. Just like Anastasia was in Russia." (When Xicor threatens Marron) "How dare you! I'll make you pay!" (When Cell absorbs 18) "Of all the STUPID! IDIOTIC! FOOLISH THINGS I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH! (Screaming in rage)" (Post-transformation to Super Saiyan) "You...you took 18 from me. I'm going to kill you. Here and now." (After defeating Cell) "See you in hell, Demon." Abilities Fly--He is able to use Ki to fly. Bolschevik Blast--A red energy blast. Red Army Kick--A deadly kick, used only twice: On Cell, and on Xicor. Sergei's Dash--A deadly dash followed by several punches and kicks. Super Saiyan Transformations--He can go to all transformations, but does not do Super Saiyan 3 more than once, as Marron comments it "Removes your handsome style." Category:Characters